


The Future’s Not Ours to See

by Strawberrywhore



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, ageplay smut, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywhore/pseuds/Strawberrywhore
Summary: A world where you’re assigned either little or caregiver, littles have to leave their biological parents at the age of 20 to live with a caregiver. John grew up with only a mother, so leaving her is proving to be more difficult than usual





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> “When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother, what will I be  
Will I be pretty  
Will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me  
Que será, será  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que será, será  
What will be, will be  
When I grew up and fell in love  
I asked my sweetheart, what lies ahead  
Will we have rainbows  
Day after day  
Here's what my sweetheart said  
Que será, será  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que será, será  
What will be, will be“

“John baby, we’re almost done packing. Aren’t you even a little excited?”

John shook his head as he sat in the middle of his almost empty nursery, looking around at the place he’d spent the first 20 years of his life. 

“Don’t wan leave you mama..”  
John said weakly one last time. He’d been crying so much he was out of tears, just moping around as his mom packed for him. 

Lilian scooped the boy into her arms and rocked him gently. 

John was closer to his mom than most. Most littles had two parents, but John’s father passed when John was just an infant. 

He’d grown up fine, no issues at all without a father. Until the time to move out came. 

John was ten years old when Lilian told him he’d have to move out when he turned twenty. John couldn’t even bare the thought. When she told him that day, he cried so much he threw up. 

So when the week before his 20th birthday came, he wasn’t ready at all. 

“Mommy please don’t make me go! I wanna stay with you!”

“I know sweet boy. But you’ll have so much fun with your new caretaker. They’ll take good care of you I promise. You’ll still see me baby.”

John looked up at her with hope in his eyes. 

“I will mama? When?”

“Well, it starts with every weekday of your choice we’ll have a playdate for the first year and then after that you can see me whenever you want.”

John’s hopefulness turned to sadness again quickly. He didn’t want to just see her one day. He didn’t even want to leave her. 

He went back to crying after his sliver of hope was taken away. 

Lilian took him in her arms and went back to rocking him soothingly. 

“How about we do something else to take your mind off of it hm?”

John nodded weakly and sat up in her arms. 

“Do you want to hear about your new caretaker?”

The baby didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stand the thought of someone else taking care of him, but he also desperately wanted a good replacement. 

“Okay mama..”

Lilian smiled warmly, happy that he didn’t have another breakdown when she mentioned it. 

“Okay so, as you know we don’t know names, but he’s in his late 20’s, not much older than you. Let’s see, ooh Johnny he’s a musician! Just like you!”

John’s sad expression turned to hopeful again. He was almost, excited? 

“What else mama..?”

Lilian looked up at him lovingly. She finally felt like she made a breakthrough. 

“Well, he’s not much taller than you, blonde hair, about the same size. Not much difference between the two of you.”

Lilian left out one piece of information, he lived two hours away from their house. 

“What if he doesn’t like me mama? What if he’s a meanie?”

“No one could ever not like you baby. He’ll love you, I promise.”  
She said bringing John into a hug. She could tell he was getting less and less scared, just trying to find reasons to be insecure. 

“Okay baby, how about we put you down for a nap and when you wake up we’ll pack more. We’ll spend this week together doing whatever you want baby boy.”

~

John woke up feeling just fine, until he realized it was his last day at home. He couldn’t contain his tears. He cried out for his mommy immediately and screamed through his tears. 

Lilian burst through the door, grabbing the baby in her arms and hushing his sobs. 

“I know baby, Shh, mama’s here.”

“I can’t go mommy! I can’t do it!”

Lilian’s heart broke. She wasn’t having a much easier time separating than he was. She had to be strong for him though. 

“Come on baby, why don’t we go watch a movie. One last time okay?”

John wiped his eyes and laid back down on her shoulder. 

“Can we ‘uddle instead?”  
The baby asked, wanting nothing more than his mother’s presence. 

Lilian smiled warmly down at her boy and nodded, taking him to her room. 

She sat him down on the bed and tucked him in before joining in beside him and hugging him close to her chest. 

“It kills me that you’re so sad Johnny. Are you not even a little excited? I mean your caretaker seems to be pretty similar to you.”

John whined and buried his face further into her chest. 

“What ‘bout you mama?”

“Oh baby, don’t worry about me! I’ll have my friends. Maybe I’ll even get a dog or a cat. Or a unicorn!”

That got a little smile and giggled from John, but he went right back to sadness. 

“M won’t have anyone..”

Lilian pat his head and kissed it. 

“You’ll adjust, I know you will. You’ll make friends, meet your caretaker, all that good stuff. It’ll be fun sweet boy.”

She was trying desperately to get him to cheer up. He’d been switching between optimism and utter dread. She seemed to be convincing him slowly but surely. 

“Mama?”

“Yes baby boy?”

“What if you forget about me..?”

Once again, Lilian almost couldn’t contain her heartbreak. She needed to assure the baby that this was a good thing. Or was supposed to be. 

“John, you’ll always be my baby boy. I don’t care where you’re living it who’s taking care of you. You’ll always be my special, sweet baby boy.”

John had a warm smile as he nuzzled further into Lilian. 

“M gonna miss you..”

Lilian was relieved that he was finally accepting. She didn’t know if she would actually go through with it if John was still as upset as he had been. 

She glanced at the clock beside her and cringed at what she had to tell the baby. 

“Okay Johnny. I need you to get ready okay? We need to leave soon.”

“Soon? It’s only eight mama. We have to go at ten!”

Lilian sat the boy up and stroked his head. 

“Listen to me, we’re taking you to your new caretaker. It’s a bit of a car ride, do you understand?”

“Long car ride?”

“Two hours.”

John’s face went pale. He skipped screaming and went straight to silent tears streaming down his face. 

“Baby listen, we’ll still see each other once a week okay! And remember you can visit whenever you want after the first year!”

John couldn’t even process what she was saying. 

She knew it wasn’t the best on her part that she waited until then to tell him, but she’d worked so hard on trying to get him excited. 

“Baby?”

John has his head buried in his hands and he looked up at her with the saddest eyes. 

“Mama please don’t make me go..”

“Remember all the fun things we talked about?”

John immediately cut her off, screaming no, beginning to throw a fit. 

Lilian grabbed his wrists and pulled him close to her chest. This was hurting her so much, but it was what was best for John. 

“Shh John. Listen to me. You can play music with him okay? You never get to play music with me, I'm just not talented with that. Um let’s see, you’ll get to meet other littles just like you, you’ll have a brand new nursery to decorate however you like!”

John barely retained the information, but seeing his mommy with a happy and hopeful expression calmed him. 

“I jus’ don’t wan leave you mommy..”

Lilian gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“I know baby, but you have to. It’s what everyone has to do at your age. Now let’s get your stuff and go, okay?”  
She hadn’t been blunt about it this whole time and was worried that her harshness was trigger the baby, but it seemed to calm him. 

Lilian dressed the boy in his favorite shirt with bunnies on it and overalls overtop. She packed the car and strapped John into his car seat as they headed out. 

The whole ride Lilian spent making sure John was excited and not scared. She made sure he knew it was okay to be nervous but there was nothing to be scared of. 

“You’re such a good boy, John. He’ll love you I promise. I love you. You’re my sweet boy and I'm going to miss you more than you know. But this isn’t a bad thing. This will be so good for you.”

John knew he had to accept it. He wasn’t completely dreading it like he had been, but he didn’t know if he could live a life without his mommy. 

They got to the gate and John felt his stomach drop. These were the last few seconds of this chapter of his life. 

He watched as Lilian talked to the gatekeeper and drove through into the large, mansion looking house. 

If he was being honest, he was kind of excited to live there. It was bigger than any house he’d ever lived in and seemed to have lots of outside space. He loved playing outside. 

Lilian parked the car and unstrapped John. She carried him into the large house and was met with a tall, dark headed man. 

“You must be Lilian,” the man said, shaking her hand. He then shifted his attention to the man in her arms, “and you must be John. I’m your caretaker’s housekeeper.”

John blushed and hid his face in Lilian’s neck. 

“Say hi baby.”  
Lilian said to the cowering boy. 

“H-hi sir..”

“No need for that, call me Alec.”

John nodded at him and went back to avoiding eye contact. 

“If you’ll follow me this way.”  
Alec said, Lilian and John following. 

“Oh, you’ve misunderstood. Only John. You can say your goodbyes now.”

Both their stomachs dropped. John began throwing a fit again, screaming no and crying out for his mommy. 

Lilian kneeled down and grabbed John’s face. 

“Shh baby, remember what I said in the car, okay? I’ll always love you. You’ll see me in a week, you can tell me everything, okay?”

She wiped his tears off with her thumb and he nodded, trying to be strong. 

“Now go with Alec and go meet your new caretaker. This is a good thing John. You’re starting a new chapter.”

“I love you mama, I’ll miss you so much.”

“I love you my sweet boy.”  
Lilian said, giving him one final kiss to the forehead as a tear slid down her face. 

“Goodbye baby.”

Lilian waved as Alec picked him up and took him through a small hallway. 

When John lost sight of his mom, it was like he was out of energy to fight . He gave up. 

Alec took him through another long hallway and into a large, office looking room. He set the baby down on a small chair in the corner and left him alone, locking the door. 

John immediately panicked, looking around frantically realizing he was alone. 

That was until a slim, blonde man walked through the door. 

“Hi, I’m Roger. You must be John.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea is spilled

“H-Hi..”  
John was taken aback by the beauty of the man in front of him. It was almost feminine, gave him a sense of home. 

“No need to be scared little one,” Roger said as he took a seat on the chair accross from John, patting his lap. “Do you want to sit with me while we talk?”

John didn’t know what to do. He had never had this type of attention from anyone but his mom. He reluctantly nodded and within seconds Roger was picking him up and sitting him back down on his lap in the chair. 

He thought he would hate being taken care of by someone else, but the intimacy made him happy. It was different than with his mom. 

“So, first we’ll talk basic rules, then tour the house, then talk more specific things. Sound good?”

John nodded again, still numb to the whole thing. He didn’t have any facial expressions, just doing what he was told. 

Roger gave him the run down, basic things he expected like bedtimes, diapers, etc. 

“You can call me daddy by the way.”

For some reason, when Roger said that, John’s heart fluttered. He’d never had this kind of attention. 

“Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you your nursery.”

He took the baby through the many rooms and halls. It was a very large house John was having trouble keeping up. 

When they finally got to his nursery, John was stunned. It was bigger than any nursery he’d ever seen and had the most soothing colors. 

It was mostly white and gold shades. A pastel crib was in the corner with tons and tons of stuffies. 

“Well, what do you think little one?”

“P’etty!”

Roger smiled at him and picked him up.   
“Pretty, what?”

John blushed and looked down, “pretty.. Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

John blushed furiously at the praise. 

Roger showed the baby all the trinkets and toys he bought. John was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to do with himself, there were so many toys. 

His mobile had little music notes on it, he couldn’t take his eyes away. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t know what you’d like and I couldn’t resist.” Roger spoke with a little chuckle 

“Music!”  
John exclaimed, trying to tell Roger that he liked music as well. 

He seemed to get the message and smiled down at the baby. 

“You like music?”

John nodded very proudly. 

Soon enough, almost an hour had passed of John playing with his new toys and talkin talking with his new daddy. 

“Okay baby, why don’t we go back to my office and talk specifics?”

John hadn’t even noticed how long it had been. He nodded and made grabby hands toward Roger. 

Roger picked him up by the armpits and took him back to his office. He set the baby back in his lap where they were sitting the previous time. 

“Well? What do you think of your new home?”

“P’etty Daddy! Love it!”

Roger smiled and pat his head, giving him some praise. 

“So, now that we got that part out of the way. Let’s chat rules okay?”

John nodded and looked at at Roger, giving him his full attention. 

“Now I have these written down so you won’t forget, but let’s talk them out first. So, first is communicating. We need good communication for this to work okay?”

John nodded, absorbing every word he was saying. 

“Good boy. Next is respect. No talking back, no arguing, no swearing which I don’t think will be a problem. You’re a good boy. You’ll listen to me and whatever I say goes. We’ll talk boundaries later, but daddy always knows best.”

John nodded again, this time feeling a bit more scared and nervous. He was really missing his mommy right about now. 

“Oh and one final thing. While I do love your bunny shirt, there’s no clothes in the house. Just diapers. And eventually we’ll get to plugs.”

John blinked back at Roger. He was confused. 

“Plug?”

“Yes baby. We’ll decided sizes and everything later on. Oh and some days we might not even wear diapers. Just plugs.”

John gasped at that. 

“You’ll see my prince parts!”

This time, Roger was confused. 

“Well yeah baby, daddy has to see your prince parts to make you feel good.”

“F-Feel good?”

Roger was starting to put two and two together. 

“You know what? How about we go play some more and we’ll talk about this later.”

John tried to calm himself down and nodded. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to talk about it anymore. 

Roger grabbed the phone and searched for Lilian’s number. 

He dropped John in the nursery and stepped out into the hallway as John became emersed in the toys again. 

He dialed Lilian’s number and tried thinking of a good way to say what he wanted to say. 

As soon as she picked up, he didn’t even know where to start. 

“Hello is John okay? How is he?”  
Lilian picked up sounding nervous. 

“John’s fine. It’s just, em, there’s been an.. issue?”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Roger didn’t know how else to put it than to be blunt. 

“You didn’t tell him about sex.”

Silence. 

“Hello? Lilian?”

“I-I just didn’t want him to be taken advantage of..”

Roger sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. 

“Lilian, I understand it was hard on both of you to separate, but how do you expect me to tell him about this kind of thing? He freaked out when I even mentioned no diapers.”

“God, please be gentle with him. Don’t scare him, and take it slow with how you explain things.”

Lilian sounded urgent as she expressed her concerns. She hadn’t meant to cause this. 

“I understand that, but I don’t know if he’ll even sit through the conversation without crying- oh”

Roger looked down and saw John tugging at his pant leg on the floor with glossy eyes. 

“I have to go the baby needs me.”

“Wha-“

Roger hung up the phone before Lilian could say anything else, afraid John would hear her voice. 

“What’s the matter Baby boy?”  
Roger asked, picking the baby up by his armpits. 

“Talkin’ bout me?”

Roger chuckled at the baby and pat his head. 

“No baby, let’s go back to my office okay?”

John looked unsure. 

“What is it baby?”

“..Can I keep my clothes and dipey on?”

Roger’s face went pale. He never wanted the baby to feel like this. 

“Of course baby. You don’t ever have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

John nodded and reluctantly let Roger pick him up. He was missing his mommy right about now. 

He found himself wanting to ask when he could see her, but he didn’t know how. 

“Um.. sir?”

Roger scrunched his forehead at the baby in his arms. 

“Hey what’s that about. I told you, you can call me daddy, okay?”

“I sorry daddy. When see mama?”

Once again, Roger was getting nervous. How was he supposed to take on all of this. When he signed up for John, he thought he would be getting a soft and easy baby. He had never experienced something like this. 

“Well, since today is Monday, how about we go Friday?”

John looked up at Roger with wide eyes and bit his lip trying not to cry. 

“B-But I wan see her..”

John’s lip quivered as he laid into Roger’s shoulder and let himself cry. 

“Oh baby, shh it’s okay. How about we go tomorrow and then starting next week we’ll see her on Fridays?”

John looked up with a hopeful expression and nodded. 

“Thank you! Uh.. daddy..”

“Of course baby.”

Roger knew it was a bad idea to let John see his mother so soon, but he thought maybe Lilian could talk to John about all of these changed. Maybe she’d get through to him. 

It soon came time for John’s first bedtime in a new environment. 

“Okay baby, let’s go to the nursery and we’ll go through your bedtime routine in there. Okay?”

John nodded, wanting to please Roger. 

They got to the nursery and Roger set John on his lap as they talked. 

“Okay so first off we’ll brush your teeth and give you a nice bath.”

John whipped his head around at the mention of getting undressed. 

“It’s okay baby, how about we give you a bath tomorrow instead?”  
Roger forgot the situation when he mentioned it and didn’t want to get back into that. 

“Moving on, I’ll let you dress yourself?”

John nodded very confidently. 

“Can you do that on your own little one?”

“Yes da.”

Roger nodded suspiciously and went through the whole routine. He took the baby in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then laid out his pajamas for him to put on. 

“Here they are, I’ll step out while you change okay?”

John nodded. 

Roger left, but had a terrible feeling about it. He waited and waited, but John was taking forever. 

He couldn’t help himself and started listening through the door when about ten minutes had passed. 

All he heard was quiet whimpers. He knew the baby didn’t want to be seen, but he couldn’t leave him alone in there if he was crying. 

He opened the door and saw John in the corner trying to cover his chest and legs. 

He had the pajamas falling off his body as he cried trying to pull them on. 

“..John, I know you want your privacy, but please let daddy help you. You’re too little to do it on your own.”

“Nuh uh! Go away!”

John shook his head and shoved his eyes shut tight, not letting Roger even touch him. 

“Please let me help you baby, then you can go to bed and we don’t have to talk about this anymore.”

John shook his head again and tried getting his onesie on over his diaper but just started crying more. He collapsed and shut his eyes as he cried out, giving into Roger. 

He went limp in Roger’s arms and didn’t open his eyes once. 

Roger put the onesie on him with ease and tried picking him up. John’s eyes shot open and he shook his head. 

“Nuh Uh!”

Roger took his hands off the boy and stood up. 

“Do you want help into your crib?”

John shook his head again, not opening his eyes. 

“Okay baby. I’ll leave you alone. Goodnight little one..”

John didn’t react at all. He shut his eyes tight again and shifted further into the corner. 

Roger shut the light off and told the baby Goodnight one last time hoping for a response, but he just heard quiet sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi!   
Tumblr: deakysdyke


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems are fixed. Kinda

John woke up in pain and confused. He couldn’t remember anything as much as he tried. He knew something had happened and he knew he slept in the corner. Had he been bad?

That’s when he remembered everything all at once. 

He couldn’t hold back his tears. He let out loud sobs and shook in the corner. 

Roger came rushing in and tried tending to the baby, but John rushed further into the corner away from him. 

“Are you okay baby boy? Can daddy help you?”

John shook his head and refused to lock eyes with Roger. 

Roger was stumped. He didn’t know what to do. John refused to even look at him much less talk through it. 

“You get to see your mommy today, remember?”

John nodded and contemplating speaking up. 

“We go now?”

Roger nodded. He figured he might as well just go now and get this sorted out. 

John nodded and then went back to pouting. He tore his eyes away from Roger’s and refused to say another word. 

“Do you want to get dressed baby?”

“No!”  
John screamed at Roger. 

Roger nodded and let John know that was okay. 

He tried to pick John up and take him to the car, but John wouldn’t let Roger touch him. 

He instead, stumbled in front of Roger on their way to the car. He crawled from the doorway to the backseat and climbed inside. 

“You need a car seat baby..”

Once again, John started screaming. He laid in the back seat and threw a fit at the mention of being touched. 

Roger eventually let it go. He couldn’t fight with him for too long. 

So they left. With John in a onesie laying in the backseat. 

Roger tried asking him what kind of music he wanted or if he wanted some coloring books, but John ignored everything. He refused to speak to Roger and went in and out of crying for the whole ride. 

Needless to say, Roger was mentally exhausted. He was stumped on what to do. There didn’t seem to be any way out of this. 

If he couldn’t get Lilian to explain everything to John and change his perspective, he wasn’t sure if he could keep John. 

And the last thing he wanted was to put John through that kind of damage. He really did want things to work, John was a good baby. He wanted to be a good caretaker to him, John deserved that. 

He couldn’t blame John for acting like this, it was simply how he was raised. It wasn’t all Lilian’s fault either. He understood that John grew up without a father and was extremely close with his mom, plus he was more innocent and naive than most littles. 

When they arrived back at John’s old house, Roger began to worry. Was it too soon to bring John back? Would this just make things worse? 

Nevertheless, they had to face the music now or never. 

John once again insisted on not being touched and stumbled his way inside. Roger knocked on the door as John was crawling over, but the baby got impatient and began scratching at the door. 

“Mama! Please!”  
John was yelling and crying now. It broke Roger’s heart to see him like this, but he couldn’t do anything about it or he’d just make things worse. 

When Lilian answered the door, she immediately scooped John up and held him tight. 

“Oh my baby how I’ve missed you.”

She almost began crying herself after seeing the state of her boy. 

She glanced over to Roger and saw his sad expression. 

“Why don’t you come guys come in?”

John didn’t reply, still taking in his mommy’s touch again. 

When they got inside, Roger sat across from the two and waited patiently so they could talk. 

“Um, Lilian I don’t mean to interrupt, but could we talk for a second?”

Lilian nodded before moving to set John beside her, but John went into panic again. 

“He’s a meanie mommy! Don’t leave me! He took my clothes off!”

Lilian blinked in shock. She hadn’t heard John be that verbal in ages. 

Without Roger saying a word, Lilian leaned down beside the edge of the couch where John was and calmed him down a bit before speaking. 

“John. We need to talk this out okay? Together. Roger isn’t a meanie, every daddy should see his baby’s prince parts. That’s how it works okay?”

John was crying again, face red with confusion. 

“Mama! You said no one sees me!”

Lilian sighed, knowing what she did was wrong. 

“Well baby, that was just different okay? When you have a caretaker like Roger, he has to see you sometimes okay? He has to change you, bathe you, help you get dressed, all that stuff. Plus..”

Lilian looked up at Roger with nervous eyes. 

“Daddies need to make their babies feel good. He will touch you, okay John? But that isn’t bad. I promise.”

John didn’t know how to take all this in. His confusion was only turning to anger. He thought his mommy would save him and he would never have to see Roger again, but that wasn’t seeming to happen. 

“No mama!”

John screamed at Lilian before throwing himself into the couch and throwing a fit. 

Lilian and Roger both stood up to try and stop the baby from hurting either them or himself. 

“John baby, stop this! You’re being a naughty boy!”

Lilian tried grabbing John, but he was squirming around too much. He’d scream and jolt at the sightest touch. 

Lilian couldn’t take it anymore. 

“John! You will stop this right now or you’re not visiting home ever again!”

John stopped all movement and looked at his mother with the saddest expression she’d ever seen. 

He took a moment to try and figure out what he was feeling, but it just came out in tears. 

“Please mommy..”  
He could barely make out the words. He had given up. No more tantrums, no more crying, he just wanted his mommy. 

Lilian was having trouble holding back tears herself. She knew she had to be stern with John in order to get her message across, but she’d never been rough with him before. 

“John, I love you, but you have to stop this. It’s not okay for you to treat your new caretaker with such disrespect. He wants the best for you just as much as I do.”

She sat John up to face her and stroked his face. 

“I love you baby boy, but it’s time to move on. And that means doing things you’re not used to. But it’s okay, alright?”

John wiped his tears, trying to calm down, but it didn’t work. He collapsed into Lilian’s chest again and let out more sobs. 

“M don wanna mama..”

Lilian stroked his back and kissed his head. She took a deep breathe before picking him up and sitting him beside Roger. 

“Look baby, this is your daddy okay? I don’t take care of you anymore. I know it’s hard and I know it’s an adjustment, but if you just let Roger take care of you this will be so much easier.”

Roger look over at John, hoping he’d give in. 

John looked at his mommy and back and Roger. He slowly moved his arm and took Roger’s hand. 

They both saw this as an understanding between the three of them. 

They felt like things could actually work out now. The baby had given in, and now the three of them could spend the rest of the time taking care of John. 

After a moment of silence and careful stares, John spoke up, seemingly dropping the subject. 

“bafftime mama..?”

Lilian smiled widely. 

“Why don’t Roger and I do it together?”  
She wasn’t sure it was soon enough, but John nodded and with a slight gasp and worried expression, he let Roger pick him up and take him to the bathroom. 

Lilian felt good about this. She knew it was a real turning point for her boy. 

When they got into the bathroom, John squirmed out of Roger’s arms as soon as he saw the tub. Roger set him down on the edge of the toilet and stopped nervously. 

He looked to Lilian for reassurance. She gave him a look of approval and took John’s hands in her’s. 

“Okay baby, Roger’s going to undress you and give you your bath okay?”

John blushed a deep shade of red and closed his eyes tight. 

“John, stop that. You know you can’t do that anymore.”

John would always close his eyes to avoid punishment so he could pretend he wasn’t there, but Lilian worked him out of it. But now he has a new person giving him a bath and he didn’t want to be there. 

He opened his eyes reluctantly and nodded at the two of them. 

“M scared mama..”

Lilian stroked his face and kissed his cheek. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, my love. Roger will take good care of you.”

John nodded and took a deep breathe. He was shaking but trying to be strong. 

“Good boy. I’m going to leave now and Roger will give you your bath, okay?”

After hearing that, John started to panic even more. 

“Please don’t leave me mommy! Please!”

“Shh my love, you’ll be fine I promise. Nothing to worry about. I’ll be just outside if you need me.”

John wanted to fight this, but he also wanted to be strong for his mommy. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath as Lilian left the room. 

Then it was just him and Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! Tumblr- @deakysdyke


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter starts for the pair

Silence sat between the pair as John took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Little did he know Roger was equally as nervous. 

Roger let out a shaky breath, preparing to start the process. 

“Okay, do you want to undress yourself or would you let me?”  
Roger asked with caution. 

John blushed and looked down at his lap. 

“You can daddy..”

Roger couldn’t help but smile. He nodded and stood the baby up, unzipping his onesie. He took things slow and made sure John was comfortable. 

John was shaking with anxieties as Roger moved down to his legs. He lifted each of his legs to remove the onesie completely. 

Once he was left in only a diaper, Roger paused. 

“Okay baby boy I’m going to take your diaper off now. Is that okay?”

John was still shaking, but wanted to be strong for his mommy. 

“O-Okay da..”

John held back his tears as Roger removed the diaper slowly. He worked calmly down the baby’s legs and lifted his feet out of the diaper. 

John shivered as they cold air hit his bare body. He suddenly realized he was nude and whined in embarrassment. He tried covering his parts and scrunching into himself, but Roger grabbed his arm. 

“It’s okay, little one. No need to be embarrassed you’re doing so good for daddy.”

John calmed down a little at the praise and let Roger guide him into the tub. 

He kept thinking of his mommy, trying to be a strong boy for her. 

Once he was in the bath, Roger let John test the temperature and eventually filled up the tub. John splashed around a bit, forgetting Roger was there until he stroked the baby’s skin causing him to jump. 

“It’s just me baby. Do you want daddy to wash you?”

John once again avoided his eyes and nodded reluctantly. 

Roger smiled and grabbed a sponge to bathe the boy. John was clearly very stiff and uncomfortable, but Roger knew he could get the baby out of his shell. 

He gently placed the sponge at the boy’s shoulder, trying not to scare him. 

“Is this okay?”

John nodded and blushed, embarrassed that he was enjoying himself. 

“D-Daddy..?”  
John looked up at Roger for the first time during the bath. 

“What is it baby?”

John struggled to find words, he felt really little. 

“Um, can you wash down there..?”

Roger couldn’t help but smile at the boy, he was honored that John had even spoken to him let alone ask him that. 

“Of course baby.”

Roger felt bold so he leaned down to kiss the baby’s forehead before shifted positions. 

John accepted the kiss and spread his legs, leaning against the shower wall. 

Roger worked slowly, rubbing around his thighs and tummy, careful not to scare him by going to fast. 

The baby seemed scared but relax. No longer so tense. 

“Okay baby, I’m going to touch your prince parts now, is that okay?”

John blushed and nodded. He was feeling more comfortable with Roger and figured if he wanted to be strong for mommy he might as well get this part over with. 

Before Roger made his way in between the baby’s legs, John whimpered a bit in anticipation. 

“Are you okay baby? Do you not want this?”

John didn’t know why he made the sound. It was odd, almost like he couldn’t control it. 

“N-No, keep going daddy..”

Roger made sure John was okay with this before stroking the boy’s parts. 

“Feel good baby?”

John thought for a minute and decided yes- it did feel good. 

He nodded and allowed Roger to continue scrubbing around the area, and before he knew it they were done. 

“Okay baby, we’re all done. You’re all clean.”

John smiled. He almost felt disappointed that it was over. 

Roger asked John if he could lift him out of the tub and the baby nodded. He picked him up by the armpits and sat him on the counter. 

He got a towel and wrapped him up snugly in it, giving him another for his hair. 

“Well that wasn’t so bad was it?”  
Roger asked with a smile. 

John nodded and smiled back, feeling much more confident. 

He picked up the snug baby and made his way into the living room where Lilian was waiting nervously. 

“Oh hi baby! How’d it go?”  
She smiled at the two warmly waiting on an answer. 

“It was good mommy..”  
John said once again blushing and avoiding eye contact. 

Lilian couldn’t help but smile. She felt so happy knowing her boy was finally accepting this. 

“That’s good baby boy! Roger? Was it okay?”

Roger nodded and told her all about it. 

The three got to talking for a while after that. More like Roger and Lilian talking while John played, but it got pretty late pretty soon. 

Lilian kneeled down to where John was playing on the floor. 

“Johnny? It’s time to go now okay? I’ll see you next week, but now you have to go home with Roger.”

John looked up in surprise. 

“Mama?”

“Yes baby?”

“I’ll miss you.”  
John said, making grabby hands toward her. 

She picked him up and gave him a big hug. 

“I’ll miss you too my love. But don’t worry, Roger will make you feel so at home you won’t even realize.”

She kissed his head and gathered his things, watching Roger pick him up to go. 

“Thank you again for sorting all this out. We’ll see you next Friday?”

Lilian nodded and walked the pair out. 

When the two were alone again, it was a different energy. John let Roger put him in a seatbelt and give him some coloring books for the road. 

The two talked throughout the ride, nothing serious just small talk. They both needed a break from deep conversation. 

When they got back to the house, John felt more hopeful than ever. 

“You’ve been really good today baby, would you maybe want a reward from daddy?”  
Roger asked, having bigger plans. 

John innocently nodded, not understanding just what Roger meant. 

“What reward dada?”

“Daddy’s going to make you feel good okay?”

John knew what this was about now. But if mommy said it was okay, then he’d let Roger. 

The baby nodded and let Roger scoop him into his arms and take him to his bedroom. 

Roger laid the baby down on the bed and rubbed his bare legs for a minute. Before they left, Lilian had put him in an old shirt that was way too big for him so he didn’t put on pants over his diaper. 

“D-Daddy..?”

Roger stopped his movements, afraid he was scaring the baby. 

“Yes little one?”

“Does this mean anyone can touch me?”

Roger frowned at the question. He hadn’t anticipated more questions about this. 

“Well no baby. No one should touch you except me okay?”

John nodded and laid back down. But that didn’t last long. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Are you gonna touch me now?”

Roger paused before answering. He climbed up to sit next to the baby. 

“Daddy’s going to make you feel really good okay? I need you to be brave for me.”

John nodded and let Roger climb in between his legs. He relaxed into the position and spread his legs a bit for Roger to get in there. 

Roger lifted the boys shirt up where it was hanging over his diaper and toyed with the tape. 

John whined a bit as Roger brushed against his diaper. 

“I feel funny..”

Roger smiled, seeing John’s diaper swell. 

“That’s okay baby. Daddy will fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi!   
Tumblr- @maternalmercury

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
Tumblr: @deakysdyke


End file.
